Jiren
Jiren (ジレン), known as "Jiren The Gray" (灰色のジレン 'Haiiro no Jiren') is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Toppo to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Power ; Manga and Anime Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, surpassing even Toppo, who is the leader of the Pride Troopers and a candidate for Universe 11 as the next God of Destruction.1 Even after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken might, Toppo notes firmly that the saiyan would have no chance of winning against Jiren. Upon meeting Goku, Goku immediately became in awe at the might of Jiren's mere presence. To which, Goku approaching the stoic warrior, Jiren instantly got behind Goku, who was completely unable to follow or react to this despite looking right at him. Alongside Toppo and Dyspo, Jiren is seen as one of the trump cards for Universe 11's potential victory in the Tournament of Power, him being Universe 11's strongest warrior. According to Belmod, Jiren's style is to wait and let his opponents come to him. When the Gods of Destruction decided to finish fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchinas he quickly determined that they would not strike him by perfectly read their movement pattern - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. During the Tournament of Power, Jiren is able to scare Rabanra away by just looking at him. When Kale went on a rampage in her Out of Control (Saiyan) state, Jiren effortlessly knocked out and launched Kale away with a single blast, whereas everyone else was completely overwhelmed by her power to the point their strongest attacks barely even fazed her, including Super Saiyan Blue Goku's charged Kamehameha. Hit, the most powerful warrior from Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence", opting to fallback against Jiren rather than face him after witnessing his power against Kale. Jiren effortlessly deflected a projectile from Ribrianne's Light of Love attack, something many of the other fighters were having difficulty dealing with. Against Maji Kayo, the sheer force of a single punch was powerful enough to knock him out of the arena without direct contact. This display of power also left Goku in awe. Later, against Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Jiren showed remarkable skill and agility, able to thrash Goku about and easily dodge Goku's blasts, prompting Goku to get desperate enough to unleash his Spirit Bomb. ; Statements by guidebooks and authors Jiren is a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power.2 Jiren possesses unthinkably colossal ki.3 Even with the X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku is no match for Jiren.456 Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attacks. * Shockwave Punch - Jiren strength is such that the air pressure difference generated with the impact of his punches can deliver powerful shockwaves able to travel a considerable distance. Very similar to a Kiai. * Power Impact - Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage. * Advanced Movement Analysis - Jiren was able to properly predict where the Katchi Katchin was going to fly to by simply looking at their movement patterns, and did not even have to move because he knew exactly where they would go. Video games Jiren is set to appear in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Eiji Hanawa * English: TBA Battles * Jiren vs. Kale (Out of Control (Saiyan)) * Jiren vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) * Jiren vs. Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) Trivia * Jiren was originally set to debut in the episode "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power", and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in the episode "Never Forgive Son Goku! Toppo the Warrior of Justice Intrudes!", and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. * Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, Japanese for stove. * There appears to be an inconsistency with Jiren's height, as in some scenes, he is shorter than Toppo, while in other scenes, the two are of similar height. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Speedster Category:Flight Category:Veterans Category:S Class Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Stoic Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Airbenders Category:Telepath Category:Force-Field Generation Category:God Level Threat Category:Aura Reading Category:Earthbender Category:Telekinesis Category:Indomitable Will Category:Deities Category:Lightning Style Category:Time Master Category:Red Aura Category:One-Man Army Category:Chronokinesis Category:Nonexistence Category:Grey Aliens Category:Resurrected Category:Black Eyes